


Good Morning

by wretchedtangle



Category: An Enchantment of Ravens - Margaret Rogerson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut, fluff ch1 and smut ch2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedtangle/pseuds/wretchedtangle
Summary: What happened when Isobel and Rook shared a bed when visiting the spring court? The book didn't tell us, but I propose a fluff filled night/morning as a lead into sex that was suppose to be without romantic feelings (but obviously had them).
Relationships: Isobel/Rook (An Enchantment of Ravens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Good Morning

Rook had fallen asleep mere minutes after I began stroking his feathers. He had more recovering to do, I reasoned, and the wine certainly hadn’t helped his condition. It certainly hadn’t helped his other condition either, thinking about the way he had melted into my touch and words of affirmation. 

My mind wandered as I absentmindedly continued to pet him, inwardly laughing at my current situation. Here I was with the fairy prince of the autumn court: not painting, not dying a premature death, but smoothing down the feathers of his raven form as he lay on my chest after having a bit too much to drink. I briefly wondered what the fate of the teapot he wrestled with before coming in had been. He had been so adamant about his ability to protect me, despite the humor of the situation and my playful teasing. 

Gadfly’s portraits that lined the room were still undoubtedly creepy. But I no longer felt the malice from before with Rook nestled on top of me; he was warm both in temperature and presence. I breathed in the now familiar scent of autumn and sighed, grateful that I had an ally through all this, despite the consequences of his care for me. 

I couldn’t recall when I fell asleep, but when I woke it was still the dead of the night. A chill had stirred me, a breeze unlike any I had felt in the spring court thus far. As it picked up, I realized where I had felt this before and my eyes widened. I glanced down quickly. Rook was still sleeping soundly against my chest, but the wind was increasing and a few multicolored leaves had found their way into the current around him. 

I was about to gasp, about to call out to Rook to wake him up, but the sudden weight on top of me silenced anything I was about to say. I became enveloped in the warmth of his body resting peacefully atop mine, a stark contrast to the cold I had just felt. Rook’s head lay gently on my chest, his perfectly tousled hair curling delicately around his face. I couldn’t help but blush as I recalled the slightly see-through material of my nightgown, something he could certainly take advantage of with his lack of distance if he was awake. 

Though we had traveled together for almost a week now, I had yet to see him like this. He was always awake before me or too far to really see him. The one time I had observed him sleeping, he was injured and hardly looked peaceful as he wrestled with his wounds and lack of glamour. His demeanor was completely different now. 

Fair folk were always enchantingly beautiful, but only with an outward callousness that had always reminded me of their lack of humanity. I had gotten well accustomed to the piercing look in their eyes and true smugness of their smiles through my work. I couldn’t see any of this as I stared down at Rook. It frightened me how soft, how vulnerable he looked right now. If I could so easily be fooled by his expression now, what was stopping him from tricking me into believing false intentions later?

I couldn’t remember him looking so beautiful, not during the many evenings we had spent together in my parlor, the countless minutes I had spent studying his every detail: the sharpness of his jaw, the soft curve of his lip, the dimples in his cheeks. He seemed so delicate now. I was afraid to move; it seemed like he would shatter if I let out even a single breath. The sudden stillness of the air after his transformation hadn’t helped. I had never seen him this close. I took in every feature I could, telling myself that this was the normal effect that fairy folk had on humans, we were always in awe of their beauty. This was no different. 

Of course even his eyelashes would enchant me, they were like gossamer and lined his eyes perfectly, delicately curving upwards in a way that I wasn’t sure I would ever be able to recreate on canvas. Even his eyebrows were stunning. They were slightly fluffy with a defined arch, giving his face the boyish charm that I had grown so accustomed to. His caramel-toned skin looked so soft. I had to restrain myself from reaching up to caress his cheek and brush the stray hair from his face. But the feature that captivated me the most was his lips. They were slightly parted as he breathed soundlessly, full of innocence. I was sure he focused his glamour there, he had to, I had never seen any fairy’s lips look so plush and inviting in my life. The warmth of his breath on my chest only deepened my embarrassment. 

Suddenly, I remembered the conditions we had set about him touching me. I certainly wasn’t in mortal danger, and I hadn’t really consented to this, did I? I remembered that I was the one who placed him on my chest in the first place. But consent has to be constant- it can be taken back at any time. I instantly realized I was an idiot. I still wanted him there. Only for the warmth, of course. Not because I couldn’t bear the thought of waking him while he was in this state of bliss. And certainly not because I didn’t want to risk the chance of him leaving for different quarters. 

I wanted to be warm, of course, but he was just about suffocating me at this point. Was I willing to die for this warmth? The sleep-drunk part of my mind screamed yes, but I quickly pushed that thought away. I began the slow, awkward task of wiggling myself out from underneath him. I had only started to scoot my legs to one side of the bed when he began to stir. I froze with a stiff intensity, as if my life depended on not waking Rook in the next few moments. 

He sleepily shifted to the side of me and buried his face right above my collarbone. His arm was still wrapped around my middle and I could feel his breath on my neck. I flushed. Well, I thought, at least I could breathe now. This would have to do. 

It wasn’t long until I fell asleep again with him in my arms. 

xxx

The next time I woke, the sunlight had begun to stream through the window, and I was still tangled up in Rook. He was lovely. I couldn’t stand it. I decided right then that I was done with him touching me. 

Instantly, he was shoved off of my chest by an invisible force and he let out a startled squawk that was the most unbecoming noise I had ever heard from a fairy. I attempted to contain my laughter, failed, and covered my mouth to help stifle my giggle. 

Rook was bleary-eyed and quite obviously confused at what had just happened. Despite that, he managed to gain his composure rather quickly. We bickered about how he ended up in my bed for the night just to be flung off of it in the morning, but the conversation was halted by my sudden yawn. Rook seemed to soften at this. 

“I didn’t interrupt your sleep very much last night, did I?”

It looked as if he was blushing as he said that, but of course, that would require an impossible amount of emotion from a fairy. The lighting was definitely off in here.

“No,” I replied, “apart from when you changed back from a raven and crushed me.” 

His eyes widened.

“Ahem. I do, er, apologize for that.” He brought his hand up to his face and looked away. Embarrassed or angry, I couldn’t say.

“It’s fine,” I said, looking at him curiously. “It’s hardly morning. I can still sleep if I’d like to.”

“Would you like to?”

I thought for a second, feeling like a fool for waking him up in the first place when I wasn’t even ready to get up.

“Yes, I think so.”

I shifted back into the bed and laid down. The bed was colder without Rook there, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss the pressure of his touch. It was comforting, but it had nothing to do with the person behind it. I was attempting to shake off any feelings of attachment when Rook spoke again.

“Isobel, may I sleep next to you? I can’t exactly go to my own room at this point, and I would like to get as much sleep as possible before facing today.” 

“I suppose that will be fine. Thank you for asking.” 

I felt the bed shift as Rook laid into place beside me. We were so close I could feel the warmth from his body, but only enough to make me want more, something tangible. We laid there for what seemed like ages, unsleeping and waiting for either one of us to say something, anything.   
I broke the silence, just barely. 

“Rook,” I whispered, “could you come closer?”

I was facing away from him, and I wasn’t sure he heard me until I felt the bed shift after another moment. 

“How close?” 

“Uhm,” I peeped, “I’m just cold. If you could just, hold me for a bit, I think that would help.” 

Another beat of painful silence passed. I had no idea what Rook’s expression was like. Suddenly, I felt his arm wrap around my side and draw me in closer to his torso. His body was barely touching mine, but I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

I hummed softly in reply, not speaking in fear that I’d say something ridiculous and lose his warmth. Slowly, I drifted back to sleep, my body relaxing into Rook's as my consciousness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning on making a second chapter with cute romantic morning sex, so leave me some words of encouragement if you want that :)


End file.
